De deseos y estrellas fugaces
by xx.dreamer7.xx
Summary: -Mira Potter, una estrella fugaz. ¿No querías pedir un deseo? Es tu oportunidad./ -Lo he pensado mejor Parkinson. Creo que no necesito estrellas fugaces para hacer lo que deseo... Reto Parejas Extrañas del foro Dramione. Harry/Pansy. One-shoot


Una hermosa joven corría por los pasillos del castillo en dirección a la Torre de Astronomía, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, producidas por la rabia que sentía en esos instantes. Pansy había vuelto a descubrir a Draco, su prometido, con otra de sus amantes en la habitación. Ella no le amaba, ni mucho menos, pero le dolía que la tratase como un vulgar objeto. Le molestaba que las 'otras' se burlasen de ella y la miraran con superioridad. Se había cansado de esa rutina. Siempre era igual: Draco solo la utilizaba para acostarse con ella, y luego la dejaba tirada. Y cuándo ella le decía que estaba cansada de ser solo un objeto sexual, él no le hacía caso, reía, y buscaba a alguna otra chica con la que pasar un buen rato.

Al llegar a su destino, se sentó en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, aguantando las ganas de gritar, y apretando los puños contra el suelo. Estaba harta; harta de él, de que la utilizase, de que todos los hombres a los que conocía la tuviesen solo por una chica con la que pasar una buena noche.

- ¿Parkinson?

Pansy levantó la cabeza, y se encontró con unos ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban desde la puerta, extrañados.

-Déjame Potter, no estoy de humor.

-¿Estás bien?

-No te importa. ¿Qué quieres, burlarte de mí? Adelante, ríete.

Ante su asombro, Harry no rió, ni se burló de ella. Simplemente se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado, y se quedó callado durante unos minutos, hasta que volvió a romper el silencio.

-¿Sabes? Siempre que me siento mal vengo aquí, es un buen lugar para ahogar las penas. ¿Por qué lloras?

Pansy se quedó callada, una parte de ella le decía que le contase a Potter lo que le ocurría para desahogarse, y la otra le obligaba a permanecer en silencio.

-Es por Malfoy ¿verdad?

-¿Tanto se nota?-dijo ella, con un deje de molestia en la voz.

-Un poco-sonrió el chico de pelo azabache.

-Sí, bueno... Hace un rato discutimos porque le dije que dejara de tratarme como un objeto, y cuando volví, me lo encontré con una chica de sexto.-no sabía porque le contaba sus problemas al chico, pero las palabras salieron solas de su boca.-Adelante, búrlate; todas lo hacen.

-No voy a burlarme de ti por eso, Parkinson. Nadie merece que le traten así. Mira, tú y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, y puede que esto sea meterme donde no me llaman; pero¿Por qué aguantas esas humillaciones¿No sería más sencillo acabar con él?

-No lo entiendes Potter. Estoy comprometida con Draco, así lo decidieron nuestros padres. Por muchas ofensas que deba soportar, ese es mi destino. Así es la vida.

-Nunca había escuchado una idiotez tan grande. Parkinson, el destino no existe, no es más que un cuento. Cada uno escoge como construir su vida, tomando sus propias decisiones, no obedeciendo las de los demás. Eres una persona libre para escoger tu propio camino.

Pansy miró fijamente al chico, con un brillo de gratitud en los ojos por esas palabras. Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir una persona libre. Siempre había sentido que obedecer las decisiones de sus padres era lo correcto, que aguantar esas humillaciones era necesario para lograr un buen futuro; en otras palabras: se había sentido prisionera de un destino que no conocía. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, Potter tenía razón. Ella era una persona que debía formar su propia vida, seguir su propio camino, tal y como el chico de pelo azabache había dicho.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-¿Por qué he hecho qué?

-Ayudarme. Tú me odias, no tenías porque quedarte aquí y hacerme sentir bien. Podrías haberte marchado, a contarle a todo Gryffindor que estaba aquí llorando. Pero no lo has hecho.

-Parkinson, yo no te odio. Simplemente, tenemos diferencias, que por cierto, son muchas. -sonrió a la chica.- Y no soy ese tipo de personas que disfrutan molestando a los demás, y menos fastidiando a una chica que llora por un chico, aunque esa chica sea una Slytherin. -Harry logró con ese comentario que los labios de Pansy formasen una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Potter. Es la primera vez que alguien me trata como a una persona con vida propia.-dijo con sinceridad la chica.

-No hay de qué. Ven, voy a enseñarte algo.

Harry se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Pansy para ayudarla a alzarse. La chica agarró la mano del ojiverde, que la condujo hasta un gran ventanal de la torre.

-Cuando tengo demasiados problemas o me siento triste, me gusta venir aquí arriba, para pensar y observar las estrellas. Supongo que espero que una estrella fugaz surque el cielo para pedir mi deseo; pero aún no he visto ninguna.

-Según yo tengo entendido, en la antigüedad consideraban la lluvia de estrellas como el regreso de los muertos a la Tierra. Al menos, eso es lo que he oído decir.

-Sí, yo también lo he oído. Pero pienso que también puede deberse a que las estrellas nos quieren dar un aviso de que algo extraño va a pasar, algo excepcional, como si fuese el momento apropiado para cumplir con un propósito especial. Es como si, al pedir ese deseo, nos llenáramos de seguridad para llevar a cabo lo que de verdad deseamos.

-Vaya, así que prestas atención en clase de Adivinación¿eh Potter?-bromeó ella.

Harry rió ante el comentario de la Slytherin, que a su vez también le sonrió. A Pansy le gustó eso; era una sonrisa sincera, no forzada. Harry Potter, el-niño-que-sobrevivió, su 'jurado enemigo' desde que se conocían, solamente por el simple hecho de pertenecer a diferentes Casas, era la persona que había conseguido hacerla sonreír en ese momento en el que se sentía tan mal.

A Harry le gustó que la chica sonriera, no lo hacía solo con los labios, sino también con los ojos; sonreía con él, y lo hacía de corazón. Volvió a fijarse en los labios de ella, y le gustaron: se veían tan suaves, tan bonitos... Esos pensamientos quedaron parados cuando Parkinson habló, mientras señalaba por la ventana.

-Mira Potter, una estrella fugaz. ¿No querías pedir un deseo? Es tu oportunidad.

Harry se quedó callado, mirando la estrella que cruzaba el cielo fugazmente esa noche. Después miró a la chica que estaba junto a él, dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y se acercó hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de ella, provocando con ello que la joven se sonrojara.

-Lo he pensado mejor Parkinson. Creo que no necesito estrellas fugaces para hacer lo que deseo.

Tras esas palabras, Harry juntó sus labios con los de la chica, que separó los suyos y respondió a ese beso, mientras colocaba sus manos en el cuello del chico, alborotando su cabello más aún.

-Tenías razón Potter-dijo ella, cuando sus labios se separaron para tomar aire-. La estrella era una aviso de que algo muy especial iba a ocurrir.- decía mientras volvía a besarle una y otra vez, deseando a la estrella fugaz que ese momento no acabase nunca.

**

* * *

**

_Es la p__rimera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja; lo hice para el Reto 'Parejas Extrañas' del foro Dramione los polos opuestos se atraen. No me quedó muy bien, pero igualmente espero que os guste. ¡Se aceptan reviews buenos o malos! Dale a GO. )_

_Un beso. _


End file.
